It All Begins With Cookies
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Story trade with SuperPineappleWolf123. It's just another boring day in Castle Bleck. Only today, it's WAAAY too boring. Boring enough to send a few of the minions on a full-out pranking war! Who will be the ultimate king of pranks? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Story trade with mrs. mario13 :D Hope you like it! R&R!**

It was a warm, summer day. Count Bleck and Nastasia had gone out to do some errands, leaving O' Chunks, Dimentio, Mr. L and Mimi alone in the castle.

Mr. L was watching TV, Mimi was in her room, Dimentio was making cookies and O' Chunks was working out.

Mimi sat at her table, bored. Her diary lay open in front of her, the pen resting in the middle. She drummed her fingers on the tabletop impatiently.

"There's nothing to do," Mimi whined to herself, face planting on the table. "Ouch."

Suddenly an idea struck her. An evil grin crept up onto her face.

"I know the perfect way to solve this case of severe boredom!" she squealed. She shut her diary, stuffed it into her pillowcase, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Dimentio hummed "Chasing The Sun" as he poured flour into a big blue bowl. He added some salt and baking powder.

"I hope this turns out okay. I need just the right amount of each ingredient, or the whole thing will be a disaster." he said to himself as he checked the recipe book.

He turned to the fridge to grab some eggs. Dimentio was so distracted with finding the perfect eggs that he didn't notice a certain green shapeshifter sneaking into the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of flour and dumped half of its remaining contents into the bowl before slipping away.

* * *

Mr. L stared boredly at the television screen, waiting for Dimentio to finish with those cookies. He couldn't wait to taste them.

"Hey L," Mimi said, grinning. She sat down beside him on the big couch.

"Hey Mimi," he replied. "Are you bored?"

Yes, but not for long, she thought. But out loud she answered, "Yeah, there's nothing to do,"

Suddenly there was a yell from the kitchen. Mr. L's silver eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I'll go check," Mimi said, getting up and hurrying to the kitchen.

She found Dimentio muttering to himself, cleaning up spilt batter. She walked over to him and asked innocently, "Hey, Dimmy! What happened?"

"Some idiot put extra ingredients into the cookie dough," Dimentio groaned. "Now I have to make it all over again!"

Mimi faked sympathy. "Aww...and I was so looking forward to eating them!" Then she leant over and whispered in the jester's ear.

"Actually, I saw Mr. L sneaking around in the kitchen just now. I think he was the one who put the flour in," she said, smirking inwardly.

Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so it was L, huh? Well, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again," he said, miffed.

Mimi nodded. "Okay, bye Dimmy!" she said as she left the kitchen.

"Let the games begin," she muttered under her breath, an insane grin spreading over her face.

**Short, I know, but there are still more chapters to come! :) Thanks for reading, and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is somewhat funnier than the first one I think :D Enjoy! Read and review please! Thank you!**

"YES! The cookies are here!" Mr. L shrieked in joy as Dimentio walked out of the kitchen, holding a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

Immediately, O' Chunks and Mimi also rushed forward to try and grab a cookie. They knew Mr. L would probably snatch them all before they even got there, so they moved at top speed, grabbing any cookie their hands touched.

Mr. L swiped 4 freshly-baked cookies nearest to him while O' Chunks dumped a few straight into his mouth. Mimi snatched up 3 cookies and sat down on the couch, keeping her eyes on the black-clad mechanic.

Dimentio smirked and counted down in his mind. 3...2...1...

"EW!" Mr. L cried as he spat out a cookie in disgust. "Dim! What is the meaning of this!?"

Dimentio smiled maliciously. "Gotcha," was all he said. Mr. L gritted his teeth in rage.

"YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR TARNISHING MAH COOKEH!" he screamed and retreated to the hallways. As he stepped in, he added, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

Dimentio smiled. "I can't wait," he smiled sardonically. Mimi smiled as she nibbled her non-tarnished cookie.

"Perfect," she grinned.

Mr. L ran straight to his room and grabbed a wrench. The wrench was tinted purple. He had reserved this especially for occasions like this. He also took a towel from his closet. L ran to the bathroom, opened a cabinet and retrieved a box of matches. He lit one and and heated the wrench until he could barely hold it. L then used the towel to bring it to Dimentio's room and put it half under his pillow. He then ran back to his room, snickering to himself.

* * *

"MR. L!" Dimentio's miffed scream came from his room in less than ten minutes.

L smiled evilly as a furious Dimentio burst into his room, holding a heated wrench and gritting his teeth.

He dropped the wrench and pointed at Mr. L, saying, "You! Are the worst!"

L stuck his tongue out. "That's what you get for messing with my cookies, dude," he laughed.

Dimentio was seething with rage as he stomped away. He needed a surefire way to prank that stupid mechanic back. And he already had an idea...

* * *

Mr. L kept on guard for the next hour, doing his utmost to stay out of any pranks Dimentio might have set for him. He knew what the jester was capable of.

"Might as well go hang out with Brobot," he said to himself as he went to the castle's garage. How he loved Brobot. He couldn't explain it, but he had this connection with that robot. He was just so awesome!

Mr. L sat down in the cockpit and began to fiddle around with Brobot's control panel. Suddenly he had this strange feeling...something was not right...

"Brobot!" L cried, running to Brobot's rocket blasters with a bucket of water. He put out the burning blasters and heaved a sigh of relief. Checking the wiring and all, he realised that someone had been messing with the circuits.

"DIMENTIO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eheheh. Enjoy. :3 And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D Please review! Thank you for reading!**

"I wanna sing! I wanna dance! I wanna touch the sky with my own two hands!" Mr. L sang, racing down the hallways of Castle Bleck.

"SHUT UP!" Dimentio yelled back, throwing a rock at the mechanic.

Mr. L rubbed his sore head. "Dim, that hurt," he whined.

Dimentio sighed. "Quit being such a wuss," he said, walking up to him.

"Fine! See how YOU like it when I throw stuff at you!" L cried, flinging his wrench at the jester, who dodged.

"Look L, I don't have time for this," Dimentio growled.

"OH YES YOU DO!" Mr. L roared, pouncing on Dimentio. He pinned him down, smirking.

"Get off me!" Dimentio protested.

"No," Mr. L stuck out his tongue.

"I'll shoot you with this ball of magic if you don't," Dimentio hissed, making a ball of purple and yellow sparks in his hands.

Mr. L raised his hands in defence. "Fine..."

He got off Dimentio, retrieved his wrench and stormed off.

"Well, that was weird," he mumbled, brushing his poncho off and continuing down the hallway. He didn't know if that had been a prank or what...

He bypassed Mimi and waved. "Hey, Mimi,"

"Good morning Dimentio, unfortunately I am very busy right now and cannot speak with you." Mimi said, her voice monotone.

Dimentio nearly spasmed. "What?"

"Good day, Agent D," Mimi bowed and strode off.

_What the L is going on here? _Dimentio thought, exasperated.

He continued walking and met Nastasia. "Good morning, Nastasia," he greeted, hoping for a regular reply.

"Hey Dim!" the pink-haired giggled. "How are you?"

Dimentio's eye twitched. "Um...I'm alright, I guess..."

"Yay!" Nastasia squealed. "Bye!"

She raced off down the hallway, leaving a very confused Dimentio behind. He scratched his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't continue walking...I'll just be creeped out more," he muttered.

Suddenly, O' Chunks came up to the jester. He smiled.

"Hey, Dimentio!"

"Wow, you can speak in full sentences now?" Dimentio sighed, knowing that this was probably a figment of his imagination.

"Yup! It's pretty awesome," O' Chunks said. "I'm going to go and have a snack now, so good bye!"

He lumbered off. Dimentio facepalmed. "Despite how possible that last scenario was, I don't think it was real," he said to the audience.

"Count Bleck likez COOKIES!" a blue-skinned man tackled Dimentio. "Do Dimentio got cookies?"

Dimentio gasped. "C-Count?"

The Count nodded. "Count Bleck on cookie hunt! Must find more cookies proclaimed Count Bleck!" he exclaimed, running away.

Dimentio fell to his knees, his mind awhirl. "OKAY! I GIVE UP! You got me, Mr. L!" he cried.

Nobody answered.

_**In Mr. L's room...**_

"Listen to that screaming? Heh, I got him good,"

"You mean WE!"

"Whatever...ugh, I hated being such a girly girl,"

"And I hated being so uptight! You owe me big-time, L!"

"Ah will ne'er speak like dat again!"

"...The Count liked liking cookies, whined the Count,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Count Bleck and Nassy came back from whatever they were doing. :3 Thanks for the reviews guys! Last chapter!**

Mr. L rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat up and stretched. His stomach was hurting a bit, but not enough to keep him from getting up.

"I need to be ready for whatever Dimentio throws at me today," he mumbled to himself as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change.

As he was leaving the toilet, a sharp pain suddenly struck in his stomach, causing him to fall over. He leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes in extreme pain.

_Ouch...what...why is this happening to me?_

He breathed slowly, his hands clutched on his stomach. It still hurt like the Underwhere. At least he didn't feel like throwing up. That was worse than stomach pain.

Minutes passed. A knock came on the door.

"Mr. L, are you in there?"

It was Nastasia. Mr. L nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Yeah..." he replied weakly.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door, gasping at the sight of the poor mechanic on the floor.

"Um, are you okay?" she inquired.

"Maybe not," L groaned. His stomach made a low rumbling noise.

"Come on, stand up. You need to go back to bed." the pink-haired secretary put her clipboard down and helped Mr. L stand up. She noticed how pale he was and how dilated his normally bright silver pupils were.

Nastasia brought him to his room and left him on his bed. Mr. L curled up, bringing his knees nearer to his stomach. Discomfort racked his body and his stomach...oh man...

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, Dimentio was standing over him. His mask had been removed.

"H-Hey," the jester said quietly.

"Yeah?" Mr. L asked, sounding tired.

Dimentio's face was tinted red and he looked absolutely guilty. He held up a bag of spinach.

"You're allergic to this, aren't you?"

Mr. L nodded slowly. He wasn't sure where Dimentio was going with this—oh...

"You poisoned me,"

"I'm really sorry, L," Dimentio sighed, fingering the bag. "I-I didn't know,"

Mr. L managed a pained smile. "Heh...it's okay...normally I'd be trying to kill you, but..."

His stomach growled angrily again and Mr. L made a small whining noise.

Dimentio knelt down and looked into his friend's silvery eyes, his own mismatched eyes dejected.

"I'm sorry, L. I shouldn't have tarnished your cookie."

Mr. L sighed as the pain subsided slightly. "It's okay. I shouldn't have pranked you so badly."

"It's okay, even though you were the one who started it," Dimentio stated.

A look of confusion crossed Mr. L's face. "No, I didn't..."

Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "But...Mimi told me you had been there and messed up the batter."

There was a brief pause as realisation struck them. Mr. L's eyelids fluttered as he chuckled frailly. "She's so going to get it when I get better."

Dimentio smiled sadly. "Agreed,"

"Truce?" the mechanic asked.

Mr. L went quiet. Dimentio watched his chest move up and down rhythmically as he slept. He felt awfully guilty for causing Mr. L pain.

_Truce, indeed._

Now, how were they going to prank Mimi...?

_Definitely not with cookies. Or spinach._

A sly smile crossed Dimentio's face as he stood up and left Mr. L's bedroom quietly.

**The probability of there being a sequel to this is less than two percent. xD Thank you all for reading this crazy, funny, random pranking story! :D And to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved, I just want to say that you guys rock. LOVE YA! (As a friend :P) Waffle signing off. Have a good day/night and God Bless ^^**


End file.
